Love overcomes all
by Dainyell
Summary: AU Korrasami. What will happen when Zaheer and gang manages to abduct Korra? Will Korra and Asami finally realize how much the other mean to them? Or will they continue to live in oblivion?


"Asami!" screamed the cyan-eyed girl anxiously.

Korra was never one to cry easily. Even at her darkest hours, the girl would never allow herself show any sign of emotional distress or weakness. She was way too proud for that, and nothing was important enough for her to put aside her ego. Well, until now that is. Korra had managed to put up a brave front all these years, but seeing Asami being held hostage by Zaheer was her breaking point. Korra stared daggers at Zaheer and clenched her jaw as angry tears flowed freely.

"So what are you going to do now? Aren't you going to fight me, or are you going to wimp out like the loser you are? Cleansing this world of a worthless avatar will be a favor to this world!" Taunted Zaheer as he tightened his grip on Asami's neck. A pained groan escaped Asami's lips, and she hoped that neither Zaheer nor Korra heard that. Unfortunately, they both caught on it quickly.

"Aw, your girlfriend's in pain. Think through my offer again. Surrender yourself, avatar Korra, and I'll release her immediately. Make it fast, you may have all the time in the world, but she doesn't" Gloated Zaheer, while a sadistic grin slowly spread across his face.

They both knew that killing Asami will be pointless and will not be proved as a feat to Zaheer, but he will do it if it's necessary, for he was never one to make empty threats.

"I surrender" sighed the exhausted avatar as she fell on her knees, feeling defeated.

Asami's emerald eyes widened in shock. She wanted to ask Korra to rethink her decision, she wanted to tell her not to sacrifice herself for her, she had wanted to say so much, but she was just in too much pain to do so.

"K-Korra… no." was all Asami could manage.

Korra could hear the strong objection in her voice, despite how soft and strained it was, and it broke her heart knowing that she was going against her friend's wishes.

"Wise decision, young avatar, probably the wisest one thus far." Gloated Zaheer, as he released his grasp on Asami and watched her limp body slump to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

P'Li jumped out from the boulder that she hid behind as she listened intently to the previous conversation and tied Korra's hands behind her, effectively reducing her mobility. Korra wanted to retaliate, but didn't do so upon remembering that Asami's life was on the line. A police airship landed on the rocky plateau soon enough and it's doors opened, revealing Ghazan and Ming-hua with similar triumphant expressions on their faces.

"Just in time, looks like our ride is here, lets g-OUCH!"

Zaheer winced as felt a sharp, crippling pain in his thigh. He glared down at Asami and pulled her up by her collar so that her line of vision met his.

"Trust you to attack me when I'm just about to release you. Looks like your girlfriend's sacrifice will be in vain after all."

Zaheer pulled back a clenched fist, while Asami shut her eyes, and braced herself for the pain.

"Zaheer, we don't have time for this. We have to go now. We have company." Shouted P'Li urgently, who was already dragging a reluctant Korra to the stolen police airship.

Zaheer looked across the rocky landscape and saw Lin Beifong leading her troops to where they were.

"How troublesome." Sighed Zaheer before releasing Asami, who slumped to the ground with a loud thud and making his way to join P'Li and the rest.

"KORRA!" Asami cried in exasperation, mustering all of the energy she had left in her battered body, in a desperate attempt to change Korra's mind.

The avatar halted and turned back to look at Asami once more with her soft ocean eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, forcing back the tears that threatened to flow once again.

Zaheer and the rest managed to escape before Lin and her troops reached. Lin spotted the wounded Asami and signaled for the medics to perform first aid procedures on her after resting her on a boulder nearby.

"T-they took K-korra. She sac-sacrificed herself. I'm so s-sorry" Asami apologized, in between sobs.

"It wasn't anyone's fault kid. Focus on recovering. She is strong. She will be fine" Lin replied sympathetically.

Asami hoped that what Lin said was true. She couldn't lose Korra. She had grown to rely on her, and she had grown to need her. The clusters of black dots that dotted her vision grew in size and quantity exponentially until all she could see was black.

On the airship

P'Li analyzed Zaheer's thigh for injuries, but found none.

"Are you sure she attacked you? Or were you just imagining things?"

Zaheer frowned in confusion and scratched his head

"Strange… I could've sworn she stabbed my thigh."

Korra wasn't at all interested in their mindless conversation. Her mind was occupied with Asami and nothing else other than her safety seemed to matter. She was worried sick.

"I hope she's alright" Sighed Korra. She had already started to miss the nonbender and allowed her to flood her mind. After all, Asami was the only antidote for the poisonous mess that she's in now.


End file.
